swuechofandomcom-20200214-history
Punctata
T. p uncrata sp. n. *Citations: Princis. 1966. Opuscula Entomologica 31:47 >> Thyrsocera punctata Untersuchtes Material: m.(Holotypus), Malawi, Mlanje, 7.XI.1913, 5.A. Neave leg. (Brit. Mus.); 2 f.f. (Paratypen), Malawi, Mlanje, 7.XI bzw. 6.XII.1913, S. A. Neave leg. (Brit. Mus.); 2 f.f.(Paratypen), Malawi, Mlanje,8-9.XI bzw. 23.XII.1912, S. A. Neave leg. (Brit. Mus.); f (Paratypus),Malawi, Mt. Mlanje (3000-4000 ft.), 11.XII. 1913, S. A. Neave leg. (Mus.Lund); Larve, Tanganjika, Kigonzera, 1904, Ertl leg. (Mus. Strasbourg). male. Kopf schwarz, dicht eingedrückt-punktiert. Antennen perlschnurförmig, schwarz mit gelber Spitze; die mittleren Glieder sind mit steifen Borsten besetzt und bilden eine larnpenbürstenartige Verdickung. Pronotum einfarbig schwarz, dicht eingedrückt-punktiert und mit einem feinen Mediankiel versehen. Vorderflügel schwarzbraun, etwa um die zweifache Pronotumlänge über das Abdo-menende hinwegreichend. Hinterflügel stark gebräunt, etwa ebenso lang wie die Vorderflügel. Abdomenoberseite glänzend schwarz, unspezialisiert. Supraanal-platte trapezoid, mit behaartem, schwach konkavem Hinterrand; die latero-kaudalen Ecken der Platte abgerundet. Unterseite des Abdomens schwarz. Hypandrium symmetrisch, mit 2 kurzen Styli ausgestattet, die etwa 3mal kürzer als die Cerci sind; der interstylare Teil des Hinterrandes leicht konvex. Titil-lator wie abgebildet (Fig. 10). Beine dunkelkastanienbraun; Arolsen mittel-gross. Körperlänge 19 mm; Pronotumlänge 5 mm; Pronotumbreite 7,5 mm; Eiytrenlänge 24 mm. female- Sehr ähnlich dem Männchen, aber robuster. Die Flugorgane sind relativ kärzer und reichen nur bis zum Abdomenende. Der larnpenbürstenartige Teil der Antennen stärker ausgebildet als beim Männchen. Die Subgenitalplatte valvulär. Körperlänge 23-26 mm; Pronotumlänge 6,6-7 mm; Pronotumbreite 10-10,2 mm; Eiytrenlänge 18-20 mm. T. punctata unterscheidet sich von allen übrigen Arten der Gattung durch das unspezialisierte Dorsum des männlichen Abdomens. Mit gewissem Vorbehalt rechne ich die neue Art zur Thyrsocera, es könnte sich aber hierbei möglicher-weise um eine besondere Gattungseinheit handeln. 翻译 male. Head black, pressed tightly-dotted. Antennas perlschnurförmig, black with yellow tip, and the middle terms are set with stiff bristles and form a larnpenbürstenartige thickening. Pronotum solid black, densely punctured and pressed-fitted with a fine median keel. Forewing dark brown, about reaching across the dual Pronotumlänge of the Abdo-menende. Hind wings strongly brownish, about as long as the front wing. Abdomenoberseite glossy black, unspecialized. Supraanal plate trapezoidal, with hairy, slightly concave posterior margin, rounded the latero-caudal corner of the plate. Underside of the abdomen black. Hypandrium symmetrically equipped with 2 short styli, which are about 3 times shorter than the cerci; interstylare the part of the posterior margin slightly convex. Titil-lator as shown (Fig. 10). Legs dark chestnut-brown; Arolsen medium-high. Body length 19 mm; Pronotumlänge 5 mm; Pronotumbreite 7.5 mm; Eiytrenlänge 24 mm. Very similar to the female-male, but more robust. The organs of flight are relatively kärzer and only go up to the Abdomenende. The larnpenbürstenartige part of the antennae more strongly developed than in males. The subgenital valvular. Body length 23-26 mm; Pronotumlänge 6.6 to 7 mm; Pronotumbreite 10 to 10.2 mm; Eiytrenlänge 18-20 mm. T. punctata differs from all other species of the genus by the unspecialized dorsum of the male abdomen. With some reservation I expect the new way to Thyrsocera, it may be possible but as this act, a special type unit.